colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
A Windy Knight/transcript
Narrator: It's dawn at Colonel Bleep's space command headquarters, and now fills the scooter with oil while Scratch wipes the vehicle's glass. as Deputy Squeak and Scratch prepare for the morning space patrol, Colonel Bleep scans the universe with his powerful radar scope, checking weather conditions along the patrol route. begins to go look at the different planets. Radar Scope: Space lanes of the moon, all clear! Space lanes of Mars, all clear! Space lanes of Saturn- Ring! Red alert! Space tornado! Space tornado! large tornado flies around the different planets. Narrator: Carefully, Bleep marks a special detour on the space patrol flight plans, a detour Squeak and Scratch must follow to fly safely around this deadly tornado. Unknown to Bleep, however, the evil Black Knight has watched his every move. villain quickly steals the plan, Look! The villain is stealing the space patrol flight plan, and leaving another map in its place, replaces it with another map. but this map does NOT show the safe detour route! Sizzling Saturn, if Bleep's deputies follow this flight plan, they'll fly straight into the center of that terrible tornado! Black Knight returns to his vehicle and flies off. The Black Knight of Pluto: And that will be the end of Squeak and Scratch! Hoh, hoh, hoh! Narrator: It's blast-off time, and here comes Squeak with the flight map. Wait fellas! Don't take that map! It will guide you straight to your doom! It's too late! They're off! duo leave in the scooter. Now Bleep returns to the radar scope to check once again on the raging storm. There it is, Whirling about at tremendous speed! But hold on, a tiny space scooter has flashed into view. Great galaxies, It's Squeak and Scratch heading straight for the terrible twister! vehicle continues onward without stopping. And look, right behind them is the evil Black Knight waiting safely out of range of the storm, watching our friends plunge headlong to destruction! In a flash, the colonel streaks off to aid his helpless deputies. flies off into space. But is there still time? Already, the tiny scooter is out of control! Squeak and Scratch are trapped in a deadly whirlwind! In only seconds, their scooter will be ripped to pieces! Is this the end for Bleep's courageous deputies?! No, wait, there's still a chance. arrives at the tornado. Here comes Colonel Bleep, just in the nick of time. With his powerful gyroblades, uses his gyroblades to get into the tornado. he's plowing his way right through the howling tornado, continues travelling upward. but can the spaceman reach his trapped deputies in time? exits the tornado with both Scratch and Squeak in hand. He did it! Squeak and Scratch are saved! Now, the colonel is determined not to let the Black Knight escape. It a flash, he circles behind the cowardly villain. With one more, bitey gyroblades, Bleep sends the culprit streaking off into the bearing center of the swirling tornado. Black Knight's vehicle flies into the tornado, and he is violently thrown around. And so, the Black Knight had fallen into his own trap, which goes to prove, it is indeed an ill wind which blows no good. Category:Transcripts